


Scrooge

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: 12 Author Gifts for Xmas [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M, Mentions of Mycroft - Freeform, mrs hudson - Freeform, prompt word inspired by it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to get Sherlock back into the Christmas spirit so they can shop for Mrs Hudson's present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/gifts).



> For my friend MoonRiver. I really am enjoying being your beta. May we have many more fun chapters and conversations. I hope Christmas brought you all you wanted and more.

"Sherlock we need to get Mrs Hudson something for Christmas. Come on!" John said pulling on his coat and looking over at the detective still on the sofa, and still in his dressing gown.

"She doesn't _need_ anything John. This whole endeavour is ridiculous." Sherlock scoffed.

"Sherlock is it four days until Christmas; ergo we need to get Mrs Hudson a gift."

"Why?"

"She is our landlady and she puts up with you and your experiments. Besides if we don't get her something soon it will be even more chaotic later."

"That's part of the tenancy, I see not why it should be rewarded at such a time of the year."

"It is Christmas Sherlock, please, just get dressed so we can be in and out in an hour. I already have your present and a tie from us both for Mycroft. And since we are a couple, we should really be doing this together."

Sherlock turned outraged eyes across to John, "you bought _Mycroft_ a present! Why?"

"He is your brother and I knew you wouldn't make an effort. We can argue about it on Boxing Day."

"He really doesn't need anything and he will most definitely burn whatever you bought him."

"It's just a tie. Where is your Christmas spirit? You are being such a _Scrooge_." 

"A what?"

John shook his head and pinched his nose. 

"Ebenezer Scrooge." Sherlock continued to look puzzled. "From 'A Christmas Carol'? You have watched it? Or read the book surely?"

"It seems like needless trivia John." Sherlock riposte, sitting up on the sofa. 

"We can watch it later then." John suggested walking over. Sherlock folded his arms.

"Please. Just come shopping for an hour. We can do anything you want _once_ we get back." John bargained.

Sherlock's eyes glinted, "really?"

"Yes, yes, just hurry up and get dressed!" John agreed.

Sherlock was up off the settee and in his bedroom before John even finished the sentence. Shaking his head he looked over at the Christmas tree he and his partner had decorate the day before and smirked. Sitting underneath was a neatly wrapped gift, tied with a blue ribbon waiting to be opened by the other man on Christmas Day. John just hoped he liked it.

* * *

 

Five minutes later Sherlock was dressed in a pristine suit and threw both coat and scarf on. 

"Ready to go John. Hurry up." He demanded.

Setting down the book he had been flicking through he smiled and stood. 

"Good." Leaning over he interlaced their fingers and pressed a fluttering kiss to Sherlock's cheek. "Now have you any idea what we should get her?"

"Yes. A new egg beater."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this present. I loved yours. x  
> Sorry it's late I wanted to post all of these author stories together.  
> ((I may write more for this at some point but I think it safe to leave it there for now.))


End file.
